


It Started With You

by grahamcrakr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Minor ABO Dynamics, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/grahamcrakr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Aomine had sex outside of heat, and now they're unexpectedly expecting.</p><p>Update: Bonus chapter!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Started With a Call

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? My first foray into the KnB fandom? God, AoKise has me in the greatest bind right now! I haven't felt so inspired in so long, yet somehow this pairing is knocking on my muse and slowly cranking the machine! This fanfiction is proof of that! So please bear with me and my disjointed writing.
> 
> Thank you!

It all started with a call.

 

Not that a call from Kise was unusual for Aomine-- his boyfriend would always text or call him throughout the day. He's just not always keen on answering (only because typing back a response was too much of a hassle, and talking a lot over the phone versus seeing his lover in person wasn't as satisfying), but thankfully Kise knew him well enough to understand that.

 

He answered the call, and before he could even get a word in, Kise was already calling his name.

 

"Aominecchi..." Kise's voice was breathy as it came through his phone.

 

Aomine's usual frown deepened. "What, Kise?"

 

"I need you to come over... Come to my place right now."

 

"Ha? Why?" The brunette's suspicion and worry rose. Did he just hear a moan over the phone just now?

 

"Hurryyy! I need you..." That was definitely a moan. There could only be one reason for that.

 

"Kise, a-are you in heat?"

 

Another hearty moan came through the phone to answer his question. Thank goodness no one was around to see the tightening in his pants in response to his boyfriend's wanton calls.

 

"You know I can't come over right now. I'm at a training retreat and won't be back for a week."

 

"...Daikicchi, please." Using his first name. Kise must have been deep into his heat now then.

 

"Ryouta, I can't be there to help you through it this time. You know I wish I could. I'll be back soon though, baby. Talk to you in the morning." Aomine felt his heart constrict at having to deny Kise during his lover's most vulnerable time. What he wouldn't give just to be with Kise right now, helping the omega come down from his heat.

 

"Ahhh, wait!! Daikicchi, just- let me listen to you a little longer to help me get through this. I'm so close right now." He heard Kise's heavy pants as he seemed to be rearranging himself into what he was sure was some lewd position. His dick hardened even more at the thought.

 

"Daikicchi, are you still there? Say something, anything..."

 

Aomine caught on quickly. Phone sex. He smirked. Why didn't he think of that? "Oh, is that what you want? You like hearing my voice, huh?"

 

Kise's breathy pants were coming through the phone even louder now. Aomine was starting to heat up as well and reached down to unzip his pants enough to free his erection.

 

"If I were with you right now, you know what I'd do? I'd stretch you open, nice and wide, with my fingers. I probably don't even need lube, huh, Ryouta? Because you're already slick from your heat.

 

Man, I'd love to lick that up from your heat hole and watch you squirm from the pleasure. You're so cute when you're flushed and sweaty."

 

Aomine stroked his erection as he imagined what he had just described doing to Kise. It became rock hard in an instant. He swirled his thumb along the head, rubbing the little bit of precum that had made its way out along his dick.

 

"Mmm, Daikicchi..."

 

He let out a breathy chuckle at how affected both of them were right then. This was actually kind of fun.

 

"Ready for me now, Ryouta? I bet you'd be fucking tight, practically sucking my dick in because you're so desperate right now. Shit, all that slick heat from inside you would let me slide in like nothing.

 

I'd bang you hard from the start, baby, make sure you'd feel me deep within. I'm the only one that can fill you up all the way, isn't that right, Ryouta?"

 

They were almost inaudible, but now Aomine could hear squelching noises through the receiver. Kise must have taken out a toy and was fervently using that to help him in place of himself. "Daikicchi, I want your alpha knot so bad, I feel so empty without you here..."

 

He couldn't help the groan that slipped out. He felt his knot begin to expand within his left hand's grasp, angry red from the amount of blood that was pumping through his erection. He could feel the tightening in his balls, eager to release and spill into his lover's tight, warm body.

 

"Ryouta, I'm so close. Fuck, I'm starting to pop my knot. You'd be stuffed so full right now with it, so tight around it I can barely even leave. God, I want to fill you up so bad."

 

"Ooohhh, yes Daiki, fill me with your everything. Please, please, please!" Kise's heat talk had Aomine speeding up the thrusts into his hand.

 

"Babe, I'm gonna cum!"

 

Kise's loud cry of release was heard and Aomine responded with a grunt as he reached his own climax. Having knotted, his dick was ultra sensitive, twitching early in his grasp. It would easily be another thirty minutes before it would go back to its normal state.

 

"Daikicchi, I wish you were here." Ryouta was still lightly panting, but he sounded a little more coherent now.

 

"I do too. At least this helped a little bit. I'll be back before you know it."

 

XXX

 

True to his word, Aomine made it back from his training camp one week later, just two days short of the end of Kise's heat.

 

Every free moment he had during his training was his time to lock himself away and have phone sex with his boyfriend to help him through his heat. And while it was enjoyable, being back home and able to actually see his omega was leaps and bounds better.

 

As soon as he made it into their shared apartment, Kise jumped him with a hug. "Welcome home!"

 

Aomine pecked his temple with a kiss, "Good to be home."

 

Kise grinned and grabbed his hand, forcing him to drop his training bag by the entrance as he was dragged through the apartment and to their bedroom. "I missed you a lot."

 

"I know. I did too. I wanted to be here to help you through your heat."

 

Kise shrugged. "It did come a little sooner than usual." Suddenly his look turned seductive, which had Aomine raising a brow. "You can make it up to me..."

 

"Not that I mind where this is going, but you're rather eager, aren't you? Are you still in heat?"

 

"Oh, no. That ended three days ago. I'm all good. I just want to celebrate you being home! Is that too much to ask for?"

 

Aomine responded by pulling Kise in for a deep kiss, one that had Kise slumping into the alpha's embrace. "Anything for you, my love."

 

Their reunion was hot and sticky, a long night of lovemaking that satiated their time apart.

 

Aomine couldn't remember how many times he had gotten Kise to climax that evening, or even how many times he had spilled into the blonde. But during their last round he could remember popping his knot and remaining tied with Kise for almost an hour, and Kise was so passionate through it all, luxuriating in the feel of their connection. Their love never felt stronger since before that moment.

 

And without their knowing, that love culminated into a physical presence.

 

 


	2. It Started With Nausea

It started with nausea.

Kise woke up with a start one morning, stomach suddenly rolling with an uncomfortable lurch. He shot himself out of bed, surprised that he didn't startle Aomine awake as well, and almost didn't make it to the toilet fast enough. It was appalling how much came up, how long he'd been hunched over chucking up last night's dinner, maybe a bit of his lunch before that too.

What was weird was how quickly it cleared up. He felt completely fine afterwards, like he hadn't just had a moment with the porcelain bowl. Even weirder still, he still had an appetite. You'd think he wouldn't be able to stomach anything, but he was drooling at the thought of a Western breakfast, and maybe Kagamicchi might be able to make him pancakes...

Then, halfway through the day, he was hit by another wave of nausea and had to run off set of a shoot to make it to the nearest toilet for another bout of sickness.

It hit him again the next morning, and continued in nearly the same pattern for two weeks! Yet Aomine remained none the wiser, dead asleep through every bout of morning sickness, and away at police academy if he wasn't at basketball practice.

Mornings in particular were getting especially rough for Kise. He could barely even leave the toilet with how often his stomach was forcing up bile, it was almost never ending!

Certain smells got to him too. Oddly enough, coffee would cause him to gag, and too much of the scent had him running to the nearest loo to upchuck again.

Now reaching the end of two weeks of this strange ailment, Kise was rightfully worried. No stomach bug should last that long, let alone cause him to hate the scent of coffee. The list of what could be the problem was running short.

His symptoms were very specific, but they were also very tell tale of a specific condition that he absolutely did not want to think about, though he had his suspicions.

He's been so busy with work recently, having recently been hired as the spokesperson for a new beauty product, he's been in and out of shoots all month. And he still had his monthly fashion shoot gigs to top it off. He's barely had time to himself, let alone think about what's making him sick.

Lost in his thoughts, Kise let out a long arduous sigh.

"Kise-kun, what do you keep sighing about? You're going to give yourself early wrinkles at twenty-two if you continue like that." His makeup artist commented as she put on his foundation.

"Mm, it's nothing much. Just been feeling out of it lately," Kise admitted.

"You've gotten a little pale recently. Have you been getting enough rest?"

"I try. But I keep throwing up every so often throughout the day, and that just saps all my energy."

"Food poisoning?"

"Been two weeks since it's started."

“Stomach bug then?”

“Wouldn’t it clear up by now?”

“True…” The makeup artist looked thoughtful. Kise was hoping she wouldn't jump to conclusions with his symptoms; he certainly didn't expect her to say this: "You're not...bulimic, are you?"

"Whaaatttt?? No!!"

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun! I know it's a sensitive subject for some! I don't mean to be rude! You're perfect as you are now, so please love yourself more if that's what is happening!"

The assumption slightly irked Kise, but he understood why that conclusion may have been reached. He complained earlier about how none of the food he's eaten recently stays down. "I assure you, that is not the case. But thank you for the concern."

"Maybe you should see the doctor then, Kise-kun."

Kise sighed in acceptance. He really should go see what's going on, and the clearest way to do it would be a trip to doctors.

XXX

Right after his photoshoot, he made his way to the hospital. He was able to get a hold of his family physician and request a check up. Dr. Iwamoto knew him since he was but a babe and knew everything about his health history, in particular, the fact that he was an omega male. When he presented as an omega, she was one of the few that didn't view the second gender as a negative and completely change their behavior around him. In fact, she was the only one to inform him what presenting as an omega male meant for him.

"Iwamoto-sensei is ready to see you now, Kise-kun."

Kise was led into the patient room where Dr. Iwamoto waited for him. She was smiling warmly as he entered, disarming him of some guilt from making the last minute checkup. He nervously greeted the doctor and proceeded to sit on the recliner.

"So, why the sudden visit, Kise-kun? It must be somewhat serious if you're calling last minute for an appointment." Dr. Iwamoto didn't beat around the bush.

"Ah, well you see..." Kise didn't understand why he was so embarrassed about telling his doctor. Maybe he felt nervous about being judged? She did know his parents...She might tell them about what's wrong with him...

As if sensing his anxiety, she added in, "If it's a private issue, please remember that I must maintain patient confidentiality, so if you don't want your parents to know, I won't tell them a thing."

That eased Kise up a lot, knowing what was shared between them did not have to leave this room. He was still super embarrassed though. "I, uhh, have had stomach issues these past couple of weeks. I've been throwing up. A lot. I usually have nausea first thing in the mornings, but it happens a couple of times throughout the day. Certain smells can set me off as well. The nausea goes away quickly after I throw up though."

"Oh? Any stomach cramps? Abdomen pain of any kind?"

"Nope."

"And is there anything else you've been experiencing? Fever? Diarrhea?"

"Thankfully not those two problems. But I've been a bit more tired than usual."

Dr. Iwamoto looked thoughtful. "When did you have your last heat cycle?"

Kise frowned. He could barely remember, but it certainly wasn't recently. "Maybe six weeks? I haven't kept count, to be honest."

"And have you had sexual intercourse since then?"

Kise blushed but nodded, again, finding no use in hiding it from the doctor if he wanted to find out what was wrong, though it was looking like his suspicions were correct. The knowing look Dr. Iwamoto gave him was almost dismaying.

"Well Kise-kun, I'm sure you've had your own guesses as to what's been ailing you. But we'll confirm it with a quick test." Dr. Iwamoto made a quick call which resulted in a nurse popping by with a small box.

"Here's a pregnancy test, Kise-kun. We could go poking you for blood to confirm it too, but the results will take longer to get. This will be pretty accurate as well. I figured you wouldn't want to wait too long to know." He patted the young blonde on the back. "I'll give you a moment."

Kise stared at the box with uncertainty. This small plastic test would hold the fate of his future.

He went into the connected bathroom and followed the instructions on the box, peeing on the stick before setting it aside for the minute wait.

Who was he kidding? He knew what the answer would be. He remembers the signs and symptoms for pregnancy as told from high school's health class. He remembers seeing the p-word when looking up ailments with nausea as a symptom. He's just been in denial since the nausea hadn't eased up after the first week. And now here he was, test in hand, waiting for him to accept his fate.

The bright pink plus on the stick's little display sealed his future.

XXX

A knock came on the door a few minutes later, revealing Dr. Iwamoto once again. Kise was quiet and resigned as she let herself in.

"So congratulations are in order then." Upon seeing the positive answer on the pregnancy test.

"How did this even happen? We didn't have sex during heat. This shouldn't be possible, right? I thought I could only get pregnant during heat!"

"Unfortunately, no. As an omega, your fertility is much higher than that of alphas and betas. As an omega male, mating during heat is a guaranteed conception, but outside of heat, those chances only decrease by a small percentage. If you didn't use any contraceptives, then even outside of heat, you could have gotten pregnant."

"Iwamoto-sensei, what do I do?!" Kise's anxiety was returning tenfold. He wished Aomine was with him right now.

Aomine... What would he tell his boyfriend?! "Oh god, I have to tell Daikicchi. He'll dump me for sure!"

"Kise-kun, only you would know what's best for you. You are twenty-two, an adult in this society. You can make your own decisions; it is your body, and it is your baby, after all.

As for the other father, why do you think he would leave you and the baby?"

"Because we've never talked about our future, never discussed getting married or having kids... He'll probably think I'm trying to saddle him down or something." Even though he said it, Kise didn’t really believe in it. Aomine wouldn’t leave him, would he?

“You’ll never know if the other father will give you a chance, if you never give him the chance in the first place. Tell him, Kise-kun.” Dr. Iwamoto’s friendly pat on his shoulder was only slightly assuring. She was right though; he needs to tell him.

“So, since it’s confirmed that you are pregnant, let’s do a quick sonogram to see if everything’s in order. I’ll also prescribe you pre-natal vitamins. Once you take those, it may help calm your nausea. Or try some ginger tea; mother drank it to ease her own nausea when she was pregnant with your sisters and you.”

A couple of minutes later and another nurse appeared at the room with the sonogram in tow. Kise removed his shirt and laid back against the recliner as they set up the machine. It wasn't long before Dr. Iwamoto was slowly spreading a clear gel along his stomach with the transducer.

It only took a moment before a fast whooshing noise came through the machine. On the screen, it was hard to make out anything definitive, but he could see something there.

"There it is Kise-kun, your little baby. I know it's hard to make out anything in the image, but if you see the outline here, that's where the baby is forming. Now, based on the size, I'd say six weeks sounds about right for how far along your are. We'll be able to reconfirm that in the next couple of weeks at your next visit."

Kise was a giant bundle of emotions. This was real. He was disbelieving at first, like he was watching someone else learn the wonderful news, but then he remembered he was the one receiving that news, and suddenly he was joyous and proud.

"Do you want a picture? It may help in explaining your situation; if nothing else, then it would be a nice keepsake." Dr. Iwamoto asked as she wiped the gel off his stomach.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Kise was still a little speechless, eyes stuck on the still frame of the beginnings of his child. It was funny how just moments ago, he was afraid to even acknowledge the possibility of being pregnant, yet after seeing it, reality wasn't as hard a pill to swallow.

He nervously placed a hand on his still flat stomach. It didn't look or feel all that different than usual, but imagining the area swelling up as the child within him grew larger made him grimace. He apparently didn't have much longer before the infamous baby bump made its appearance. Well, there goes his modeling career for a time...

Certainly the future from here was unknown. He was scared and worried, and mostly unsure of what he should do next, but this was his future now.

Now he just needed to tell Aomine.


	3. It Started With a Picture then a Bump

It started with a picture.

 

Aomine stared in confusion at the blurry black and white photo that Kise pushed in front of him at the dinner table. “...And this is?”

 

“A sonogram.” The blonde answered simply.

 

“...Okay? Don’t you have to go to the doctor for that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Worry seeped into him. Was something seriously wrong with Kise? “Why did you need to go to the doctor?”

 

“I wasn’t feeling too well recently. Had it checked out by Iwamoto-sensei.”

 

“Does this have anything to do with you throwing up the other morning?” He saw Kise’s surprised look and raised his brows further. Why was his lover surprised by this?

 

“Y-you saw me throwing up?”

 

Aomine’s frown deepened. “I happened to wake up early one morning because I heard you upchucking. I didn’t think much of it at the time; you came back to bed rather quickly. But is something wrong? Ryouta, why didn’t you have me go with you to the doctor?” His worrying was getting the better of him, and with Kise beating around the bush with his answers, he was starting to get angry.

 

"I didn't know you saw me. I just didn't want to alarm you if it wasn't anything serious."

 

He was getting angrier by the second. "But it ended up being serious enough that you went to doctor! What's wrong?!"

 

Kise immediately came up behind his chair and encircled him in his arms from behind in an attempt to calm him down. "Hey, hey it's okay. I'm okay. It really isn't anything bad, I promise."

 

Aomine could feel Kise pressing light kisses against his neck, traveling slowly up and over until the blonde's lips were hovering above his own. Kise moved himself around to Aomine's front before sitting in his lap. "Do you love me?"

 

Aomine was still irritated, the scowl still deep on his face and his brows pinched together, yet with Kise's question, he felt some of his irritation leaving him. "You know I do."

 

Kise kissed him deeply then, long and thorough, sucking all of Aomine's anger out of him. When they broke apart, breathless from the kiss, Kise panted out, "I'm pregnant."

 

It took a moment to register; Aomine find himself asking, "What?"

 

Kise grabbed the sonogram from the table and held it out for him to see again. "I am pregnant. This is an ultrasound of the baby."

 

Aomine looked between Kise and the picture before looking down at his boyfriend's stomach. "But how?"

 

Kise whacked him on the head unamused. "What do you mean how? You were there!"

 

"That's not what I meant! I mean, we didn't have sex during your heat, so it shouldn't have happened right?"

 

"Apparently we both didn't pay enough attention in Sex Ed. Iwamoto-sensei said it's still possible for omega males to get pregnant outside of heat. We got lucky it never happened before this time."

 

Aomine rubbed a hand behind his neck as he took in the information. "I guess it's because I popped my knot that time I came back from training?"

 

Kise leaned in enough to rest his head on Aomine's shoulder, still staring at the picture. "Could be. I'm six weeks along, and that was around when I last ended my heat."

 

"Six weeks already?"

 

"We've still got thirty two weeks to get through. I just need to know, are you...in this with me?" The question came out meek and quiet, which was rather unlike Kise.

 

Aomine brought his arm around Kise's waist, hand running across his flat belly. "Why wouldn't I be? You don't see me running off right now, do you?"

 

Kise snorted. "Well I am sitting on your lap."

 

"Was this your tactic to make me stay?" A teasing grin started to spread on Aomine's face. He turned his head enough to brush a kiss against Kise's forehead. "I would never leave you."

 

"...So we're doing this? We're going to have a baby?"

 

"Yeah, we're doing this."

 

Before Aomine knew it Kise was crying into his neck in happiness, having no knowledge of the extreme fear Kise had been hiding of potentially scaring him off.

 

XXX

 

As the young couple lay in bed that night, Aomine stared at the ceiling while Kise slept soundly next to him. The bluenette was lost in thoughts of the future, Kise's pregnancy the new factor in their lives.

 

It was completely unexpected, to say the least.

 

They're both so young, only twenty-two, just barely through the gates of adulthood. When you're this young, generally you're not thinking about raising a family, you're only thinking of the untapped potential of the day, how unstoppable you are.

 

A child definitely puts a kink in the works because your life is no longer yours alone. The child will always come first.

 

Aomine spared a glance at Kise, the blonde still had some tear streaks across his cheeks, but ultimately Kise's sleeping face was peaceful and smooth from any worry lines.

 

It shocked him earlier to see him cry when he said he wasn't going to leave. Did Kise really think he'd leave him over this? He loved Kise with his whole being. Sure, they hadn't talked about their future together, but Aomine certainly couldn't imagine any future without Kise next to him. Now it would include their child, and despite being uncertain about being the best parent, he was a little bit excited too.

 

He felt Kise shift against him, turning to snuggle closer to Aomine's warmth. His huffed out a smile before pressing a small kiss on Kise's forehead.

 

Closing his eyes for the night, Aomine was pretty sure they were going to be okay.

 

XXX

 

It started with a bump.

 

Though Kise didn't realize that immediately.

 

Kise pulled up his pants and attempted to zip up the fly, but the waistband ends would not meet even to button it together. He tugged and tugged, and tugged some more, but he could not properly close his pants. He frowned and tossed the pants aside before digging in his closet for another pair.

 

The new pair had the same results: no fit.

 

"What the hell? Why aren't they fitting?!"

 

Kise's outburst called Aomine into their bedroom out of curiosity. "What's going on?"

 

"Trying to put on some pants and they won't fit. I had no problem with them last week." Kise walked over to the full length mirror and inspected the pants he was trying to squeeze close. It was then that he noticed it: a slight curvature to his stomach.

 

He gasped loudly and scrambled out of the pants before turning to his side in the reflection. There, before him in the mirror, was the sure beginnings of a baby bump. "Oh my god, Daikicchi, I'm showing."

 

"Huh? What's showing?" Aomine had watched him through his fuss but was still confused over why.

 

Kise smoothed his hands down his torso, being extra gentle as he ran it across the small bump. "I've got a baby bump now at eight weeks."

 

Aomine moved in close, eyes now focused on Kise's belly. From the front he could hardly tell Kise had a bump, but it was far more visible from the side. Though it was still rather small, he could see that his boyfriend's stomach was not as flat as it used to be.

 

"Can I-?" Aomine's hand hovered above the bump, wanting to feel it.

 

Kise blushed. "Of course you can."

 

Waiting no further, Aomine flattened his hand across the bump. Kise's skin was warm and soft, yet firm to the touch. He just wasn't sure if the firmness was because of the baby or simply because his boyfriend was well toned.

 

"You sure this isn't just fat? I know you've had a better appetite since curbing the nausea." He couldn't help but tease.

 

Kise slapped Aomine's shoulder and pouted. "Shut up! Don't be so mean!"

 

A bump meant it was real, that a baby was happening. Kise originally felt nervous about being so young and starting a family, but now that he was just starting to show, he was becoming excited.

 

Only thirty weeks to go!

 

 


	4. It Started With an Appointment then a Craving

It started with a doctor's appointment.

 

Now at twelve weeks, Kise was called in for another checkup with Dr. Iwamoto. This time Aomine was able to come along, making this checkup even more special.

 

"Welcome back, Kise-kun! And it's good to see you've brought your partner along. Looks like you had no reason to worry in the end." Dr. Iwamoto held her hand out for Aomine to shake in greeting which the tanned man shook in respect.

 

"Yeah, Aominecchi has been very good to me. We're happy and excited to have the baby." Kise's proud and loving look was mirrored on Aomine's face as well.

 

"Excellent. Well, this will be Aomine-san's first time to see the ultrasound, correct?"

 

"Uhh, yes. I've only seen that first picture Kise had."

 

"What we'll see today will be vastly different than that first ultrasound. Are you two ready?" Dr. Iwamoto's excitement was infectious, the young couple was getting anxious to see their baby's development.

 

While the ultrasound was turning on, Kise removed his top, taking a moment to observe the minor swell of his tummy. On his slender athletic build, the bump was obvious, but the size was still small. He had trouble imagining how big it would get in the next coming months.

 

Dr. Iwamoto broke him out of his thoughts when she began to spread the gel across his lower abdomen with the transducer. It definitely didn't take her as long to figure out where the baby was this time; the image that popped up on the machine showed the baby's outline as clear as day.

 

"There you go! Your future son or daughter."

 

Aomine wasn't quite sure what to expect to see in the ultrasound, but he honestly didn't expect this. The shape of a child was so defined, even so early in its growth, there was no denying its existence. The pride and love he felt just moments ago grew even more, he couldn't help but lean in and give Kise the strongest kiss he could.

 

It was clear Kise was overwhelmed as well, if the small tears in his eyes were any indication. He kissed Aomine back eagerly, sharing in his happiness.

 

"The development looks good so far, and he or she has a strong heartbeat by the sound of it. The first trimester is always an uneasy time, not just because symptoms make it difficult, but because the fetus is at its most vulnerable time developing its environment and essentials. You're almost out of the woods, but please continue to take it easy."

 

"I'll make sure he does, thank you, sensei." Aomine dropped a peck into Kise's forehead as Dr. Iwamoto cleaned up the gel from Kise's stomach.

 

"When will I need to be back again, Iwamoto-sensei?" Kise asked as he tugged on his shirt.

 

"Oh, not until you reach sixteen weeks. By that time, we might be lucky enough to see your baby's gender, but otherwise it will be a standard checkup."

 

"Thank you so much, Iwamoto-sensei!"

 

The young couple left the hospital admiring the new ultrasound photos of their growing child, the loving eagerness never leaving their eyes.

 

XXX

 

It started with a craving.

 

Aomine woke up to Kise shaking his arm desperately. "Ha? Ryouta, what is it?" A large yawn escaped him and he sleepily rubbed at his eyes.

 

"Daikicchi..." Kise looked disconcerted and Aomine's instincts kicked into gear to understand why and to change that.

 

"Everything alright?" Aomine reached out and gently rubbed the small bump.

 

"I'm, umm, craving some Maji Burger."

 

"What?"

 

Kise's cheeks flushed slightly. "I want Maji Burger right now..."

 

That was it? Aomine was unimpressed, his grouchy frown falling into place. "Can't this wait until morning? It's-" He gave the clock a quick glance. "Two in the morning."

 

"Daikicchi~" Kise's whine and pout had Aomine grumbling as he slipped out of bed and started dressing.

 

"C'mon, hurry and get dressed. We're going over there."

 

"Really??"

 

"Hurry. Up." Aomine was already at the bedroom door.

 

Kise scrambled out of the bed and hastily put on one of Aomine's jackets over his pajamas, knowing it would be big enough to cover his slowly growing baby bump. He made his way out of the bedroom and towards Aomine, who was waiting by the front door.

 

"Closest Maji Burger is right down the block. You're lucky they're open twenty-four seven." The bluenette locked the apartment up behind them before leading them out to the street.

 

Kise stayed closely by Aomine's side, one hand making its way to rest against the bump, the other reaching out to his lover to hold. Aomine didn't bat an eye over their entwined hands, but Kise knew he cared through Aomine's strong grip. It brought on a warm feeling knowing he was so loved and cared for.

 

The walk to the fast food joint was quick, and soon enough Kise was able to make his order for a burger and fries. A Maji Burger with extra onions was the sole reason why he'd woken up them up so early. The need to fulfill his craving overriding his need for rest. Thank goodness Aomine hadn't fussed too much.

 

Speaking of Aomine, he secured a booth for them and sat them next to each other instead of across from one another. He kept one arm draped over Kise, which was a rare display of affection, but the blonde didn't mind too much as he enjoyed his meal.

 

One bite into the juicy burger and he just about cried. "This is exactly what I needed. So good!"

 

"That so? Better have been worth it to drag me out of bed so early in the morning."

 

"Very worth it." Kise held up a fry to Aomine's mouth as an offering, which the tanned man quickly accepted by chomping it down. He chased the treat with a quick kiss to Aomine's lips and pulled back with a bright smile. "I'm pretty sure the baby is happy too."

 

A small but soft smile grew on Aomine's face as well. "Good. I'd do anything for the two of you."

 

Kise's smile turned teasing. "Oh, well that's good to know. I'll be sure to wake you early again should I get another late night craving."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! Sorry it's so short! I just came back from vacation! I figured something is better than nothing though!


	5. It Started With a Visit from Satsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update! Kuroko and Satsuki make an appearance!

It started with a visit from Satsuki.

 

The doorbell to their apartment door was loud and echoing so early on a Sunday. Just for sake of the hour, Aomine was every bit ready to roll back over and put in a few more hours of some sleep, but once the doorbell became more incessant, he knew there was no ignoring it.

 

Aomine carefully untucked himself from Kise, who somehow slept through the whole ruckus, and clambered out to the front door.

 

"What do you want?" Aomine unabashedly yawned out as he scratched near his happy trail.

 

A flash of pink hair pushed by him into the apartment without any welcome; that was all the indication Aomine needed to know who it was. "It's about time you answered your door, Dai-chan!"

 

"Cut to the crap, Satsuki. It's too early for this shit."

 

"Rude! I'm here for Ki-chan. Did I wake you up just now? But it's already ten in the morning! Is Ki-chan still asleep too?!" Satsuki almost looked scandalized by the couple's desire for a late sleep in.

 

Aomine was just about to mention that Kise was, in fact, still sleeping when said blonde came walking out of their bedroom.

 

It was clear Kise was still in a sleep haze as he was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Mm? What's going on? Is Momoichii here?"

 

"Ki-chan!" Satsuki was hugging him before he knew it, small hands stroking the apparent mound in awe. "Oh my, your baby bump is getting bigger!"

 

"Mou, Momoichii! That's mean! I'm not that big yet." Kise hugged her back regardless. When he moved back, automatically his hands rested above the small swell of his stomach. He looked undeniably pregnant now with that pose.

 

"How far along are you again?"

 

"Just reached sixteen weeks. We had another ultrasound. Iwamoto-sensei tried to see the baby's gender, but looks like he or she was feeling shy."

 

Aomine appeared by Momoi's side then with the latest picture in hand. "Aww, she's growing so quickly!" She gushed.

 

It took Aomine a moment to catch on to Momoi's use of a pronoun. "Eh?? What makes you think my baby's a girl?"

 

"Well, it's just a desire more than anything. Being one of the very few women amongst all these male basketball idiots, it's stifling sometimes you know? I hope it's a girl so I don't have to be with all that testosterone all the time."

 

Aomine swung an arm around Kise's shoulders with a smirk, the other hand joining Kise's hand above the bump. "Hate to break it to you, but it's gonna be a boy."

 

"As if! How can you be so sure?"

 

"Because I'm the father!"

 

"Right, because that determines everything." Satsuki couldn't help the roll of her eyes. "Ne, Ki-chan! What do you think your baby will be?"

 

"Do I really have to answer this?"

 

"Yes!" Came the pseudo-siblings simultaneous response.

 

"Umm, I haven't really thought about it, but I have a feeling the baby is a girl?" Kise flushed at the idea of a little girl with dark hair and bright gold eyes toddling around their apartment.

 

Satsuki cheered, "Yes! In your face, Daiki!"

 

"Ryouta! You betray me!"

 

"Now that this argument is settled, let's have breakfast? I'm getting kind of hungry."

 

The three of them headed into the kitchen. Aomine started on breakfast for the three of them while Kise and Satsuki chatted more. "So what's the occasion, Momoichii? I wasn't expecting to see you today."

 

"What do you mean? Don't you remember? You promised we'd go out furniture shopping!"

 

"I thought that was tomorrow! Was that today?!"

 

"Is today not a good day then?" Disappointment in Satsuki's voice.

 

Kise spared a glance at Aomine's busy back before saying, "Not really. I think we just planned on relaxing today, but I'm sure Daikicchi wouldn't mind us going out."

 

"What wouldn't I mind?" Aomine asked as he set a plate of Kise's latest craving, blueberry waffles, on the table.

 

"Furniture shopping for the baby." Satsuki filled in for Kise as the pregnant blonde was too busy excitedly filling his plate.

 

"Oh. Yeah, that's fine. Kinda forgot we would need to get that stuff."

 

"Oh good! Because Tetsu-kun is joining us today as well! I told him I'd call him when we're on our way over."

 

“Oh! Kurokocchi is joining us?”

 

“Yup! So we better eat quickly, otherwise Tetsu-kun might get upset!”

 

The three of them finished breakfast quickly enough. Satsuki offered to clean the dishes while the couple freshened up and changed out of their pajamas. They came out ready to go just as the young woman finished putting away the last clean dish.

 

Fifteen minutes later and they were standing near the entrance of the store looking for their quiet, blue haired friend. Being near a busy intersection, the entranceway to the store was rather packed with people; it was hard enough trying to spot Kuroko without a crowd, but with one it was almost impossible.

 

"Hmm, that's strange. Kuroko should be here already. His last message said he was right by the entrance." Satsuki double checked the message on her phone one more time. Her phone pinged with a message barely a second later. "...Turn around?"

 

Following the message's instructions, she looked behind them, and sure enough, the quiet sixth man of the Miracles was tucked in a corner where a window and wall of the store met, only three steps behind them.

 

"Tetsu-kun! There you are!"

 

"I've been here since the beginning. I tried calling out to the three of you several times."

 

"Ah, sorry! It's a little hard to find anyone here..."

 

"It's fine. Are we ready to go in?" Kuroko led them inside to get away from the crowd. The store was spacious and bright, a few model rooms were on display showing room themes and designs.

 

Kise's eyes were wide with awe. "Wow, there's so much to see! I didn't expect this much." He walked to the nearest crib, running a hand along the wooden frame. "Where do we start?"

 

Satsuki took out her data notebook for reference. "You'll need the basics: a crib and changing station, maybe a dresser or a closet. Do you have a theme or color scheme in mind?"

 

"Wouldn't be pink or blue since we don't know the baby's gender yet. But I'm liking the idea of a white, maybe with some light yellow and blue as the colors."

 

"Sounds good to me! Let's start looking Ki-chan!" Satsuki took Kise away then, dragging him to the closest selection of cribs. Aomine and Kuroko took their time in following.

 

"This was the first time I've seen Kise-kun since he announced his pregnancy to everyone a couple of weeks ago. Are you excited, Aomine-kun?" Came the unexpected question from Kuroko.

 

"I wouldn't call it excited. I'm more anxious than anything. Just knowing that in a couple of months I'm going to be a father is still sometimes hard for me to grasp." Aomine watched lovingly as Kise looked over one of the furniture pieces. "But I think I'm ready for it."

 

"Congratulations again, Aomine-kun. I'm sure you'll be a great dad."

 

"Thanks. How are you and Bakagami, by the way? Going to start your own family soon?"

 

"No kids just yet. I'm busy working on my Masters, and the fire department keeps Kagami-kun busy as well, but we are happy with where we are right now. Maybe someday."

 

"Kurokocchi!" Kise called out, waving him over. "Tell me which color you think would work better!" The blonde was holding up two different colored fabrics to choose between.

 

"Looks like you're needed. But good for you, Tetsu. Glad Bakagami's got someone to look out for him." Aomine gave a grin that showed he was happy.

 

The four of them ended up staying in the store for three hours simply looking over the furniture, by the time they were leaving, not only had they picked out the furniture needed for the room, they had a good majority of the accessories to go with it as well.

 

"We better have enough money left to pay for rent."

 

"About that..."

 

"Ryouta!"

 

"I'm just kidding, love!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry for the late update! It's been my plan to update at least once a week, but work's been keeping me 12 hours a day almost every day. There's that, and the fact that I wasn't sure what to write about in this chapter. I have certain points along the pregnancy that I wish to write about, but I don't want to rush us there! So hopefully this chapter will suffice until the next fluffier AoKise moment! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This really means a lot to me, all the comments and kudos! I used to have an amazing muse for a fandom I wrote for over five years ago, and I produced at least 30 individual works for that community. But a big incident in that community caused a broken fangirl's heart and an even more broken muse. I haven't written anything substantial since then, so writing this and re-reading it for flow and grammar, it's like I'm seeing myself taking baby steps again! I sometimes cringe, but I'm ultimately okay with what's been produced, and so to see awesome feedback like I've been getting, man, that really pumps me up!
> 
> So i'm very grateful for all of you reading this! It makes me very happy to know that my writing is still decent enough to be liked (even though I'm so rusty).
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	6. It Started With a Kick

It started with a kick.

 

Well, really, it felt more like a flutter, maybe his stomach rumbling from digestion... It was a quick passing feeling the first time Kise felt it.

 

"Kise-kun, please turn your head to the right just a little bit more- perfect!" A quick successive round of camera shutters and the photographer was done. "Okay, let's get ready for the next shots! Kise-kun, are you holding up okay?"

 

The blonde in question was carefully stretching his arms and back, the action greatly emphasizing his 22-week pregnant belly. "Mm, yes, thank you, Nakamura-san. This isn't difficult on me in the least."

 

It was well known by his agent and usual studio staff that he was pregnant. While that did hinder him from doing full body photoshoots, thankfully there were still modeling jobs that could be done with his face and hands. Everyone was very accommodating about it and he was very glad that he was still able to model, though he could see Aomine getting anxious about it.

 

Kise was just about to take a seat while staff set up for the next shots when he felt the strange fluttering again. Confused, he stroked a hand against the bump as if to calm it.

 

That's when he felt it. The lightest tap to his hand.

 

He jerked his hand away in shock, staring at the spot in awe. Was that...? Resting the hand there again, sure enough he felt a small pulse of movement underneath his palm.

 

"Oh my god, that was the baby?! The baby is moving!" His smile was big and bright as he continued to feel his baby's movements within. It was an extremely odd sensation, like his stomach was doing little flips.

 

Some of the staff members nearby overheard his exclamation and made their way over to congratulate him, as well as feel the baby kicking. The rest of the day, every time he felt the baby kick, his thousand-watt smile would come out and those nearby would want a feel.

 

He had texted everyone about the amazing news except for Aomine, wanting it to be a surprise for his lover. That night, when Aomine finally made it home from basketball practice, he dragged the bluenette to the couch and sat himself in the man's lap.

 

"Ryouta...?" While Aomine didn't look upset about being straddled by pregnant lover, he was certainly confused.

 

"I've got something to show you!" Kise took one of Aomine's hands and placed it on the side of his belly.

 

"Is there something different going on?"

 

Kise shushed him. "Just wait a second!"

 

That's when he felt it, a slight push against his palm that somehow wasn't from Kise touching him. "What-?" Aomine was bewildered.

 

Another push against his hand caused Kise to giggle. "Ah, sometimes it tickles! Such a weird feeling!"

 

"What is that?!"

 

"It's the baby, dummy! The baby is kicking! I started feeling movement today at work."

 

The bluenette's eyes widened in amazement. "That was from the baby?" He placed his other free hand on Kise's bump, which was still flush against his stomach with the blonde fully occupying his lap.

 

Running his hands along the large, somewhat hard exterior, he could feel the small movement occurring right underneath the skin. "Amazing..."

 

Kise's hands landed on Aomine's cheeks, directing his attention back to his blonde lover. "Just a few months away and we'll have him or her here."

 

"I thought hearing the baby's heartbeat was an amazing thing, but this really takes the cake. God, Ryouta, you are so amazing. I love you."

 

Kise grinned back, leaning in enough to peck Aomine on the nose. "I know. I love you too." He dipped in again, this time kissing with passion and enthusiasm.

 

Drawn in by Kise's eagerness, Aomine kissed back in kind, adding his tongue to deepen the intensity of the kiss. And because he was never able to resist, he slipped his hands underneath Kise's shirt and stroked along his back, slowly edging closer and closer to the top of his waistband.

 

Aomine's fingers were just about to slide into Kise's pants when he felt a strong thump against his stomach, right where Kise's baby bump was pressed against him. It startled him into moving away.

 

Kise laughed again. "I guess the baby's feeling active right now. We'll have to hold off."

 

"And we were just getting started..."

 

"Better get used to it. We'll be parents soon."

 

XXX

 

Since Kise first felt the baby move at five and a half months, almost every person he encounters wants to feel his belly. And while he didn't mind it so much at the beginning, it was starting to make him more and more self conscious of how he looked.

 

He attempted wearing baggier clothing and thicker jackets, but it did little to underwhelm his obvious belly, especially on a tall and lean frame like his.

 

"This isn't working!" Kise frustratedly threw aside the baggy sweater he had attempted to try on. It was just too tight around the waist.

 

Aomine walked into the bedroom just in time to witness the moment. "Another wardrobe malfunction?" Kise's glare would have made it funny if it weren't for the pout that made him look cute. The tanned man did his best to refrain from grinning. "You can always go in a robe," he joked.

 

The joke had quite the opposite effect as Kise's pout turned into a malicious frown. "Why a robe? What, because you probably think I'm fat huh? Think I'm ugly and no longer good enough to be your mate." Kise's tears began to come down thickly.

 

"Huh? I didn't say that!" Aomine went into panic mode as soon as Kise hit his mood swing.

 

"But you're not denying it!"

 

The Alpha in Aomine whined at his omega's distress, "Ryouta, just calm down, babe. You know I'd never think you're fat or ugly. You're just going through some burdensome thoughts right now..."

 

"Burdensome?! I knew it! You hate me now! I'm such a bother to you, I wouldn't love me anymore either." Another loud sob as Kise sank onto the mattress behind him.

 

"The hell are you talking about?!" The bluenette couldn't help but grit his teeth knowing Kise was being unreasonable right now. He stormed over and forced Kise to face him by the shoulders. "Dammit, Ryouta, I am so in love with you! I couldn't hate you if I tried!"

 

Kise's face was red and splotchy from his crying, but his sobs had quieted down to large sniffles. "But why do you still love me when I'm so big and ugly now?"

 

Aomine carefully cupped Kise's chin and directed his lover to look up at him. He leaned in and kissed away some of the tears. "Because you've always been beautiful to me. And you've become even more beautiful since you've become pregnant with our child. Seeing you glowing with good health and watching our child growing larger within you, I know it's because you're perfect. How could I find you any less beautiful? How could I hate you for blessing my life with yours and our child's?"

 

"Really?" Kise's sniffles finally stopped and his breathing calmed down. Aomine pressed another kiss to his forehead.

 

"Really. I love you."

 

One last loud sniffle and Kise let out a snicker. "That was rather cheesy, coming from you."

 

Aomine's scowl couldn't cover his blush. "Cheesy or not, it's the truth. How else was I supposed to make you stop blubbering? No more mood swings please."

 

"Mm, only if you get me one of those baked sweet potatoes from down the street...And maybe some takoyaki?"

 

XXX

 

The young couple had returned to Dr. Iwamoto's at twenty five weeks in hopes of finally knowing their baby's gender. Last time the baby's positioning wasn't ideal; this time Kise was sure they would find out.

 

"What are you guys hoping for?" Dr. Iwamoto asked as she set up the machine.

 

Aomine smirked. "I'm hoping for a boy."

 

Kise rolled his eyes. "Well I have a feeling it's a girl. I wouldn't mind a boy though."

 

Following the usual routine, Kise's belly was exposed and the cold blue gel was smeared across it with the transducer. Dr. Iwamoto took a little longer than usual looking at the baby, but with her assured, "A-ha," they knew she found it.

 

"Alrighty! Congratulations, it's a girl! Kise-kun, you were right!"

 

"A girl?!" Aomine looked a little miffed, pouting as Kise cheered.

 

The blonde's smile was bright as he observed the ultrasound. "A girl! Momoichii will be happy! Now we can start thinking of names for her!"

 

"But it's supposed to be a boy! Who am I going to pass on my formless shot to?"

 

"Why wouldn't you be able to teach a girl? She could be amazing at it too!"

 

"I suppose so. It's just, girls are so sensitive! You have to be careful with them!"

 

"Girls are tougher than you think! I'm sure she'll be amazing at basketball! I mean, she'll have the genes of two Generation of Miracles."

 

"But..."

 

"Oh, stop your pouting. At least we know our baby is a little girl! Iwamoto-sensei, how is she?"

 

"Her development is going along accordingly, heart rate sounds good, and with how much she's moving around on camera here, I'd say she's very healthy."

 

Kise laid hands on the side of his belly with a loving grin. "Good, that's all I ask. I want our daughter to be strong and healthy. Right Daiki?"

 

"Yeah, yeah." While he seemed like he shrugged it off, Aomine was gazing at the ultrasound with love. He was imagining a future where a young girl with blue tinged tresses and bright gold eyes was slam dunking a ball into the basket. It didn't seem all that bad.

 

"Next time I'm really hoping it's a boy."

 

"Huh?? Next time?! Wait a minute, let's just focus on having our first child before we start planning for more please?"

 

"Mm, yup, I think I'm set on us having enough kids for first-string on a basketball team."

 

"What?! Daikicchi!!!"

  
  



	7. It Started With a Book

It started with a book.

 

"C'mon, Daiki, we have to start choosing names!" Kise came over to his spot on the couch and practically fell into his lap in his haste to sit down.

 

“Whoa, be careful! You're a lot heavier now,” Aomine teased.

 

Kise glared at his lover, pinching his nose in retaliation. “Good then! It'll prevent you from leaving this spot until we decide on some names.”

 

The bluenette groaned while Kise opened the name book he brought along with a victorious grin. “So did you have anything in mind already?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Mm, I was thinking of western names. Wouldn't that be cool? Like Elizabeth, or something. We could nickname her Eri!”

 

“Absolutely not. You know I suck at English. Why would I want to name my child something I'll have trouble pronouncing? No western names.”

 

“You are no fun!” Kise pouted and flipped further into the book. “Fine then! How about something traditional? Umm...Kaede!”

 

“Ehh… Sounds a little old, doesn't it? Like from our grandparents’ generation.”

 

“I did say traditional…”

 

“Did you want to make her feel like an old lady?”

 

“But it would be unique because it's not very popular!”

 

“Just, no.”

 

The blonde rolled his eyes and flipped through the book some more, muttering all the while. “So Daiki wants a popular name? Well, what would be a popular name?”

 

“Mai.”

 

“What?” Kise looked at his lover in confusion.

 

“Let's name her Mai. It's a popular name...”

 

It took Kise a second to remember and understand why the name came to mind. As soon as he did he started using the name book to smack it across Aomine's chest.

 

“Like hell we'll name our child after your boobsy gravure idol! Seriously?! I hope you're joking… “

 

“What? You wanted me to come up with a name and I did!”

 

“But Mai?! Absolutely not!”

 

Kise huffed and resumed his name search, ignoring Aomine's grumblings in the meantime. After a brief moment, Kise lit up in recognition. “Oh, look! I found your name! Hmm, with your kanji it means ‘large radiance.’ Ooh! Well, it's somewhat contradictory when you're being a grump.”

 

“May I remind you that my fingers are just inches away from your tickle spots.” Aomine turned a sinister grin on him.

 

Kise squirmed away from Aomine's lap to the other side of the couch, keeping out tickling range. “Don't you dare! I am pregnant!”

 

“Funny how I don't hear this excuse when we're having sex. In fact, it's quite the opposite with you begging for me to be rough with you.”

 

Kise blushed deeply, hiding his face behind the book, “Shut up!”

 

Aomine crowded into the blonde's space, grin growing even wider. “Admit it, the only one who's better than me, is me.”

 

Kise flicked his lover on the forehead. “Ahh, you're so egotistical! Why do I love an idiot like you?”

 

“Because it's the truth; I am the best.”

 

The blonde couldn't stop the roll of his eyes, but he turned a loving look on Aomine. “Yes, I suppose it's true. You become very radiant when you're playing basketball. That radiance is what caught my eye about you in the first place.”

 

Feeling the sudden urge for physical contact again, Kise moved in close to Aomine, kissing him on the cheek before resting his head on the larger man's shoulder. “I love you. And I know our daughter will be just as radiant as you.”

 

A moment of silence passed between the two of them when Aomine blurted out, “Akira.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“We should name her Akira. I'm pretty sure the kanji used for it also means bright in some fashion. You said she'll be like me, like us, so I figured that would be appropriate.”

 

“Akira…Aomine Akira. Sounds good.”

 

Aomine gave a soft smile before kissing the crown of Kise's head. “I love you too.”

 

XXX

 

It started with a grumpy mood.

 

Kise, now nearing the end of his eighth month, was more than fed up with the whole pregnancy. Every day he felt uncomfortable and achy, and his moods were swinging left and right. The only saving grace was Aomine.

 

The grouchy man was surprisingly patient with him. Rather than grump over constantly being at his beck and call, his lover would calmly take care of him.

 

More often than not, thanks to his awful mood swings, Kise couldn't hold back a snide remark or three, but Aomine refrained from returning the harsh words with some of his own. It had Kise crying with apologies the moment right after when he'd realized how rude he was being.

 

Today ended up being another one of those days. He had already snapped at Aomine twice for basically no reason, and his lover continuing to be patient with him.

 

“You don't have to do this, you know.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why are you doing it still?”

 

“Because I want to.”

 

“But I only asked for you to run a bath for me. You don't have to bathe me too.” At that moment, Aomine ran the sponge across Kise's

 

“I told you. I want to.”

 

“You're being too nice, and I've been nothing but an asshole to you recently. I'm horrible!”

 

“Don't start.” Aomine dropped the sponge he was using along Kise’s back to step back and remove his clothes. “Move over, I’m getting in.”

 

“What??”

 

The tanned man slipped one of his feet into the tub right behind Kise before slipping into the tub all of the way. Aomine wrapped his arms around Kise, carefully pulling the blonde to rest against his chest. It was then that Aomine resumed gently sponging the blonde’s skin.

 

“I’m doing this because I love you,” he whispered directly into Kise’s ear. “I’m doing this because you are my mate,” he pressed a soft kiss against Kise’s neck. His hands came up and stroked along Kise’s swollen belly. “I’m doing this because you’re giving us a family, you’re carrying our child.”

 

“This is the least I can do,” Aomine landed one more kiss to Kise’s cheek.

 

Kise’s eyes had turned glassy with unshed tears, but he was smiling. He turned around as best as he could in the tub and leaned in as close as he could, his large belly pushing against Aomine’s toned abs. “Thank you, Daiki. Where would I be without you?”

 

“Well, not pregnant, at the very least.”

 

Kise huffed with a roll of his eyes. “You’ve become very good at ruining the moment. For that, you’re giving me a back massage.”

 

“Anything for you, my love.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I know, I know! Too short! I've been a bit hung up with some recent real-life changes. And every free moment I get to write, as soon as I start, I don't like the way it sounds. So this chapter was rather difficult for me to write. I'm sorry!!
> 
> But we're pretty much nearing the end! The next chapter may be the last, maybe a nice, long final chapter. Just forewarning that it'll be a while till the next update! I figured updating with something, though very short, was better than nothing at all since the last update.
> 
> I appreciate every single one of you for reading my story and liking it! It warms my heart to see it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	8. It Started With You

It started with discomfort.

It was minor, just some cramping in his stomach along with back pain, although the latter was hardly anything unusual or new at the very end of pregnancy.

But throughout the day, Kise just felt…off.

He felt anxious. He could barely sit still. Pacing around the house did little to ease his nerves, and the steadily growing discomfort wasn't helping any. Distracting himself by cleaning up wasn't doing much either.

Just when he was about to rearrange one of their bookshelves, the doorbell rang, confusing true blonde. “Who could that be?”

Opening the door revealed Momoi and Kuroko, both of which looked at his belly like he was ready to pop at any second.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Daiki texted me saying we should keep you company, especially since you're nearing your due date.”

“Aomine-kun said he was feeling anxious, that you would go into labor and he wouldn't be there to help you.”

Huh. So they were both feeling anxious… Maybe the baby is coming soon. He smiled at the duo, relieved to have company to distract him. “Come in. I still find it hard to believe sometimes that Aominecchi can be a worrywart. “

“But you should be proud, Ki-chan! You're the only one he's ever worried over!”

Kise walked over to the kitchen to begin making tea, Kuroko and Momoi close behind. “And soon he'll have to worry over our little one.” He rubbed his belly for emphasis. “You're next, Kurokocchi!” He grinned.

Kuroko could not hide his blush. “Kagami-kun and I haven't talked much about it.”

“I look forward to seeing little Kurokocchis running around.”

“Oh, are you excited yet? She'll be here very soon!” Momoi made herself busy and took out the cups for their tea. “Dai-chan let me know her name already. I think it's good!”

That piqued Kuroko’s interest. “You've already decided on a name?”

Kise finally sat down at the table with the tea, which Kuroko proceeded to pour for everyone. “Yeah, we've chosen Akira. Daikicchi chose it.”

“Really?? He didn't tell me that part!”

“I think he was hoping for a boy, so I was a little worried when we learned she was a girl. But then he surprised me by coming up with a name for her! I know now that he'll love our child regardless of gender, so we're both excited to meet her.”

“She'll have a lot of uncles that will gladly spoil her!”

“Oh? Does that mean Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi will look after Akira-chan for us on occasion?”

“Momoi-san made the offer, not me.”

“Aww, so cold!”

The three friends talked for the next hour, catching up on the recent happenings in their life. It was just as Momoi and Kuroko got up to say goodbye that Kise was suddenly struck with overwhelming pain.

“Ki-chan! Are you alright?” The duo was by his side in an instant, holding on to his trembling form.

Kuroko noticed a wet splotch on Kise's pants and connected the dots. “I think your water broke.”

“Water? Then that means she's on her way here! Oh my god, we have to call everyone!”

When the pain subsided, Kise was able to straighten up again and take a breath. “Call Daiki first. He can meet us at the hospital. Kurokocchi, if you could grab my overnight bag, it's right by the entrance…Shit, I'm feeling another- Ahhh!”

A painful contraction ripped through him again and he doubled over from its intensity. Momoi braced him by the shoulder to keep him from collapsing. He was grateful they were still here for this; he felt he could barely move from the pain, and knowing they came in waves did not help.

“Come on, Ki-chan! We have to get you to the hospital. Kuroko-kun, please bring your car around. I'll help Ki-chan get there.”

It was a somewhat slow process getting to the car thanks to his contractions coming at a seemingly faster rate, but eventually they made it to the car and eventually to the hospital.

Aomine had already been notified and was waiting for them. The tanned man ran over to his laboring lover as soon as they close. “Are you alright?!”

Kise looked rather tired already but was able to give him a grin. “Felt better, but at least that means Akira-chan will be here soon.”

Aomine held onto Kise while Kuroko went to grab a wheelchair and Momoi checked them in. In the moment they were away, Kise was wracked with another contraction.

Kise's grip on Aomine's hand tightened intensely, causing the other man to wince from the pain. Aomine was about to complain when he saw the deep look of agony on his face and knew that this was nothing compared to his lover's suffering.

Kuroko returned with the chair just as Momoi returned. “We've got a room now and the doctor has been notified. A nurse will be by in a second to check on your status.”

Sure enough, after they were settled in the room, a nurse came by and determined that Kise was close to being ready to deliver, just another hour or two to be sure Kise was fully dilated.

He never let go of Kise's hand, letting the blonde squeeze his hand for every contraction he went through. It was the only thing he felt he could do, obviously not being able to carry or deliver the child.

The Alpha in him was making him feel anxious seeing his mate in pain, but made him determined to provide for him. Between contractions, Aomine would try his best to keep Kise comfortable by massaging his back and hips.

“Thank you, Daikicchi. It really helps.”

“You're about to bring our daughter into the world; it's the least I can do for you.” Aomine ran a soothing hand through Kise's hair.

Kise smiled and leaned over to peck Aomine's cheek.

“I can't wait to meet her.”

XXX

It started with pain.

The labor had been going on for over three hours now, a constant barrage of agonizing pain, far beyond the aching from his old leg injury. It was above anything else, almost suffocatingly so.

“Kise-kun, breathe! You need to breathe!” Dr. Iwamoto was there, calm but stern in her direction.

Kise gasped for a breath, clutching tightly onto the bed’s railing before exerting a push on an exhale. Another painful surge coursed through him, eliciting another teary groan. “Please, is it over yet?”

Large tan hands came up to wipe back the sweat-matted strands of hair from his face. “Ryouta, you're doing so well.” Aomine looked worried but proud. “Akira is almost here.”

Kise tried giving him a smile, but it quickly turned into a grimace as he exerted another push. This was taking so much, he was starting to lose focus. It hurt so much, he was ready to give up.

It was barely a minute later that he heard the small cries of his daughter. Like a wave he was hit with relief, the pain ebbing away with the growing excitement to hold his little girl. He watched Aomine cut the umbilical cord, saw her get wiped down and swathed in a blanket before she was finally placed in his arms.

“Hey there, Akira,” Kise was close to tears again, but this time in happiness. He stroked her pinkish chubby cheek and let himself memorize the other physical features she inherited. “She's so beautiful, Daiki.”

Aomine's hand rested gently over Kise's, right where they were cradling Akira’s small form. “She is taking after you already.”

“I see more of you than me though. They say if the first child is a girl, she'll take after the father more. “

“Then we know for sure she'll be a basketball star.”

“Oh hush. Save it for when she's bigger, not just a couple of minutes old. Did you want to hold her?”

Aomine smiled softly and nodded. He carefully cradled her, looking at her like she was the world. “She's so tiny. I could almost hold her with one hand. I...I can't believe she's here. We're parents now.”

“I know, it's a lot to take in, knowing we're now responsible for her, for a little life as small as her.”

Aomine swooped in and gave Kise a deep kiss. “You know, it's been a long time coming. I just couldn't figure out when to do it, but…” He pulled out a tiny box from his pants and had Kise open it. A simple silver banded ring was inside.

“Daiki, is this what I think it is?!”

He smirked. “Aomine Ryouta doesn't sound half bad.”

“Oh my god! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!” Kise pulled him in for another kiss. He looked down at Akira with excitement. “Hear that, Akira-chan? Daddy and Papa are getting married!”

Aomine took the ring out of the box and began slipping it onto Kise's left ring finger. “Twenty, thirty years from now, when we're older and have seen our kids grow up, I want us to still be together. I want to be able to say it started with you.”

“I love you, Daiki.”

“And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and reading until the very end. It's been a long time since I've written anything, and on top of that, completed it.
> 
> I may have more AoKise in store, so if you liked this, then maybe you'll see another post in the future!
> 
> Thank you again!


	9. Bonus! Kise's Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Would you look at that!! A completely unexpected bonus chapter!

Aomine exhaled into consciousness from his sleep. The room was still dark, as he expected it would be at 6 am. His body clock was what woke him up first. Five years officially working for the local precinct after five years of Police Academy had finally instilled a sense of diligence with regards to time. Still, it sucked to have a body clock when it was your day off. No one wants to wake up earlier than necessary.

 

While today was his break, his body clock was actually helpful for today. He had something special planned and it required waking up earlier than anticipated.

 

Aomine looked to the other side of the bed, to the sleeping golden haired beauty next to him. Automatically, he reached over with his left hand to move aside a few strands of hair from Kise's face, the metal band on his ring finger lightly brushing the blond's forehead. He smiled to himself before leaning down and placing a light kiss to his cheek before carefully sliding out of the bed and quietly shuffling out of the room.

 

He slipped into the room right next door, moving to the bed and rubbing the back of the person in it. “Akira, wake up.”

 

The little form on the bed wiggled from the touch. “C'mon, Aki. Time to get up!” A whine followed.

 

“I thought you wanted to do something for Daddy.” Another whine followed, but this time the small form rose up from the sheets.

 

The little girl's dark navy tresses were sticking up everywhere, much like Kise's would if he took a shower before bed. Aomine chuckled, trying to smooth down the messy hair while he pecked her the forehead. “Good morning, Aki.”

 

“I'm still sleepy, Papa.” Akira rubbed away the crusties around her eyes before opening them to reveal the warm gold of her irises.

 

“I know, baby, but we want to do something nice for Daddy this morning.”

 

Akira nodded and held her arms up, wanting to be carried. Aomine complied and scooped her up, walking them to the kitchen. He carried her over to the pantry, giving her a bunch of small ingredients like vanilla, baking powder, and salt to hold while he grabbed a bag of flour and sugar.

 

He sat her on the counter and placed the items down. He made one last trip to the fridge, taking out milk and eggs to join the rest of the retrieved ingredients.

 

“Papa, what are we making?”

 

“Waffles.”

 

“Daddy likes waffles?”

 

“He mentioned wanting some the other day, so I figured today would be a good day to fulfill that. Are you going to help me make them or what?”

 

Akira nodded enthusiastically, waiting for her father to direct her what to do. Aomine instructed her patiently, helping her pour out the measurements and mix the items. She listened attentively and followed the directions perfectly, and soon enough the batter was ready to go on the waffle iron.

 

Aomine took care of the cooking part and let Akira set the table. He made a few extra items to go with the waffles, such as eggs and sausage. As he was plating up the food he called for Akira. “The food is ready. Go wake your Daddy. Just be careful on the bed okay?”

 

The navy haired girl ran in excitement to her parents’ bedroom, jumping onto the mattress and crawling over to her dad. “Daddy, wake up now!” She patted his arm repeatedly first, but when that didn't work she began poking at his cheek.

 

“Daddyyyy! C'mon!” She was about to pull away to attempt jumping on the mattress, when a hand suddenly reached out and snatched her arm, pulling her down into the arms of her bearer. Her sides were tickled and her little face smothered with kisses.

 

She squealed and began giggling loudly, trying to squirm away from the tickle assault. “Daddy, stoooppp!”

 

“That's what you get for trying to wake me up, Akicchi.” Kise teased with one last kiss to her cheek. Noticing the absence of his other half, he asked his daughter, “Where's your Papa?”

 

“He's in the kitchen. He made breakfast!”

 

Kise took a whiff of the air, his stomach grumbling in response. “Well let's not let it get cold!”

 

Akira slid off the bed and ran back to her papa to let him know she was successful in waking up her daddy. 

 

Kise got out of bed slowly, stretching his arms and back. Whatever was made for breakfast was really making his stomach talk, and so he patted it reassuringly. “I'm going! So impatient!”

 

He finally made it out to the kitchen and saw the wonderful breakfast spread out on the table. Aomine and Akira were there waiting and as soon as he came close, they both exclaimed, “Happy birthday!”

 

“I helped Papa make you waffles! He said you wanted to eat some,” she cutely added.

 

He looked at his husband and daughter before looking at the food, tearing up at how they had done this for him. He pulled Akira close and kissed the crown of her head, and while she was still tucked against him in a hug, pulled Aomine in for a deep kiss.

 

Just as the kiss started to grow more intense, Akira giggled between them, forcing the two apart at the unexpected interruption.

 

“The baby kicked my hand!” She snickered again as she felt another tap.

 

Aomine covered his daughter's hand with his own and felt the same light pushing against his fingertips. He directed a pleased smile to Kise before giving him another quick kiss. “I guess the baby is trying to remind us that breakfast is still on the table.”

 

Akira tugged at Aomine's long shirt. “Yeah! I'm hungry now! Can I have three waffles, Papa?”

 

Aomine flicked her forehead lightly. “I think your eyes are bigger than your stomach. You can have two.”

 

“Aww, but Papa, what if I'm still hungry?”

 

“Then you can have another at that time.”

 

Little Akira first pumped the air before running to her boosted chair, waiting for her parents to join so she could eat.

 

Kise was watching the whole interaction with a bright and happy smile. He moved himself so he could properly embrace his husband, though his large belly was in the way. He could feel the tears returning thanks to his damn hormones. “Thank you for this,” he sniffled out.

 

Aomine's large hands cupped the sides of tummy, rubbing at the area lovingly. “Thank  _ you _ . For marrying me, for putting up with me, for giving me a daughter and now another little one, for loving me. I love all of this. I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahh, I couldn't resist writing a quick fluff in between working on Make is Break for you guys!
> 
> It's just a little belated for Kise's Birthday, but better late than never??
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
